The Anti Reunion
by chowdergal2
Summary: When baby Foop/Anti Poof comes to live back with his family, things turn a little upside down.Especially with Anti Cosmo's and his inability to bond. Chapter 6's up!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Wow, I can't believe I'm finally doing something that doesn't involve my OCs in them. Anyway, this story is about Anti Cosmo's and Foop's inability to bond with each other. So that's when Anti Wanda gets an idea, one Anti Cosmo can't stand… _

**Chapter 1- The escape **

The Abracatraz high security prison was the highest security prison in Fairy World. Guarded by more than a thousand fairy guards plus the barb wire and red laser beams around the perimeter, no one has escaped from that prison since that riot a long time ago.

At least not until today.

One of the guards had the duty of checking on all of the most dangerous criminals housed there. He was prepared for anything, like spit thrown at him, or anything else vile. He stopped to talk to one of the other guards there.

"Yo Jasper, how's all our criminals doing? Been giving you a hard time lately?" asked the guard. Jasper shrugged.

"Not really Ben, I'm almost of my shift. All I have to do is check on the last one." he motioned his hand to the last one on the right side of the hall.

"Oh, him. Heard he was a bad one, that one." said Ben.

"Bad doesn't even begin to cover it. Did you see what he did to Fairy World, Anti Fairy World, _and_ Earth? That was… pretty bad." Ben shuddered.

"Yeah, that was bad. Well, good luck on checking out the last prisoner, you're going to need it big time." Jasper nodded and made his way to the last door in the hall. He opened the door and peered inside. The room was dark and it was impossible to see. The sweet sound of a lullaby was playing. Jasper figured the prisoner was sleeping.

"Hey, you up?" he asked, his voice trembling.

No reply.

Carefully, he tiptoed to the prisoner's cage, just to get a better look. He shined his flashlight on the cage. The guard gasped.

It was completely empty, only the baby toys and a very stinky diaper remained. The cage's bars had been cut open, leaving a huge gap. The guard's eyes widened as the stinky diaper exploded. Coughing and sputtering, he reached for his communicator.

"We have an escape in cell 190. Repeat, we have an escape in cell 190!"

"Sound the sirens!" yelled the person at the other end of the communicator to the other guards. The nodded and pressed the buttons, but nothing happened.

"What the heck? Why won't they come on?!" pounded one of the guards. The sirens exploded and the power went out. The head guard frowned.

"Oh that's just great, now what?" one of the guards spoke up.

"We have an emergency generator, sir."

"Good, some of you get to work on the generator, while I find out who, or _what_ caused this." They saluted and got to work. The head guard turned to the others.

"You, I want you to search the perimeter for the prisoner and notify Jorgen about the escape." ordered the head guard. The rest followed each other out. Outside, the fairies searched with dogs, who wandered around aimlessly.

"I don't get it, what's wrong with them? They can't smell anything at all. Nothing, Zip, Nada." said one guard.

"It looks if they've been blinded by… baby powder or something." said another guard. The first guard looked irritated, but kept his temper to himself.

"Dogs or not, we'll find that prisoner sooner, or later."

"He couldn't have gone far. Come on, let's keep searching." Little did they know that a few feet away from them and behind the bushes hid the criminal they were all looking for; Foop.

"I can't believe I'm out that blasted prison, oh wait, yes I can! Those idiots can't even see that I'm only a few feet away from them. I just have to get past the red alarm beams and the barb wire and I'm out for sure." Foop took the nail file that his father gave him and deflected the red beams and hacked into the barb wire. Soon he was out of the Abracatraz prison for sure.

"Yes, I'm free. So long suckers!" he said to the prison and went on his way.

_I know it's short. I just couldn't resist putting in an escape part. The thought wouldn't leave me alone. Review!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Family trouble. **

Timmy Turner and Cosmo were taking turns rocking baby Poof's cradle, just to make sure he doesn't wake up too soon. While doing this, they were busy watching Fairy World T.V.

This is FFN. Now here's Fairy Hart with groundbreaking news.

"Thanks Ted. Authorities now are reporting a prison escape that happened at Abracatraz earlier this morning. It appears that prisoner 190, A.K.A, baby Foop has escaped from jail only leaving behind a stinky diaper. We're going live to Abracatraz now to hear more on the news." said the fairy woman.

"We're now trying to figure out how somebody would break out of this jail. So far, we've got nothing. We'll get back with you later." said the hot headed guard.

"Well there you have it, a clueless bunch of guards. I'm Fairy Hart."

"Coming up on FFN, can safety razors cause zits in the most unlikely of places? Find out when we return." Timmy clicked off the T.V.

"Foop escaped, do you know how much trouble that guy can cause if ever given the chance again?" Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other nervously. Their kid had defeated him once, but it was just out of pure luck. What if this time he wins and…

Wanda couldn't think about the rest of the sentence, she hurriedly pushed Cosmo, Poof, and Timmy into the emergency if Foop ever escapes shelter. Timmy and Cosmo were cowering in fetal position. They waited for the worse to past.

Meanwhile in Anti Fairy World where things weren't so panicky, Anti Wanda was busy watching the same thing on television.

"Hey, lookit honey, someone's escapes from Abracatraz! I wonder who that might have been."

Her husband sighed and once again told her who was going to escape from Abracatraz.

"We've already been through this dearest. Foop escaped from prison. The only thing is he should be here by now, what's taking him so long?" As if only cue, a square like figure appeared. Anti Wanda giggled and gave him a tight hug.

"SpongeBob, I've always wanted your autograph, will you sign my sandwich?"

"I'm not SpongeBob mother, whatever the devil that is, I'm your son!" Anti Wanda looked down at her son and her face filled with recognition.

"Oh, Foop, it's you! We were so worried, won't we honey?"

"Indeed we were." said Anti Cosmo.

"Oh, we've missed you so much, we thought you would never come out of jail and then we'd have to start callin' ya jail baby and everythang!" Anti Wanda said as she gave an extra tight hug to the young Anti Fairy.

"Ow mother, could you please let go, before you turn me into anti jelly?" gasped Foop. Anti Wanda released her grip.

"Grawsh, sorry hon, didn't mean to do that too tight. Anyway, now we can do some bonding!"

"I'm afraid not mother, you see I have a second play date with Poof and he's so going down this time. Now if you don't excuse me…" Anti Cosmo stopped him right there.

"Oh, no you don't! You can't just seek revenge the minute you just get out of jail."

"I can and I will father, as I said earlier, you aren't the boss of me." Foop said as he tried to get past Anti Cosmo, but held him firmly.

"Now wait just a moment mister, do you want to go back to jail. Authorities are probably looking for you as we speak."

Foop forgot all about that. "Very well, as soon as the authorities are bored looking for me then I'll get revenge on him, but for now I'll guess I'll have to stay here.

Anti Wanda hugged them both into a tight squeeze.

"Aww, looks like we haves our family again for a while. Nows you two can have that father and son relationship I'ves always been talking about!"

"We'll see." muttered Foop.

Later on that night, as A.C began to turn the light, A.W looked at him with big expression eyes.

"What is it?" asked Anti Cosmo.

"He's your son, please try an bond with him." she said.

Anti Cosmo sleepily nodded, kissed her good night and turned off the light.

In the morning, A.C awoke to a painful cramp in his side. He looked up to see Foop jumping on his side like a trampoline.

"Wake up father, it's time to serve breakfast." Anti Cosmo grumbled and put the covers over his head. Anti Wanda blew an air horn in his ear which caused him to leap up in shock.

"Come on. You wouldn't want your only son to starve would you?" Anti Cosmo groaned and anti poofed up their breakfast which they devoured instantly. Anti Cosmo's eyes widened at the sight of the clock.

"10:02, oh I'm going to be late!" Foop was curious about where his father was off in a rush to.

"Mother, where's father going?" Anti Wanda turned to look at him.

"Daddy's got to go to a meeting with all the other Anti Fairies and discuss stuff."

"I want to come to." demanded Foop. A.C just sighed and patted him on the head.

"You can't come with me. This is for grown ups only. Besides it would be boring for you to just sit in a chair all day and listen to everything that we discuss."

"Then while you and Mother are at the meeting who's going to watch me?" Foop questioned. As if right on cue, one of the Anti Fairies burst out of the door.

"Anti Joshua, baby sitter extraordinaire. I've come to baby sit your precious little child from above! We'll have a wonderful time together! I know all sorts of things babies love like…" Anti Cosmo wasn't listening. Instead, he just pictured a scenario in his head if Foop wasn't to come with them. A castle on fire, that's what. Or worse…

"That's ok; I think I'll just take my son to the meeting."

"Ya sure? I know all sorts of games we can play." said Anti Joshua.

"Yes, yes now get into the meeting room!" said Anti Cosmo.

In the meeting room, everyone was seated, well, except Anti Cosmo and Foop, who were busy arguing over which one gets to sit in the big chair.

"I want to sit in the big chair. said Foop. A.C frowned.

"You can't sit in the big chair, you're_ too_ small, and besides, I always sit in the big chair." Anti Wanda frowned too.

"Please honey, just let the little youngin' sit in that chair just once."

"But I want to sit in the big chair." said A.C in a small voice as Foop sat in the big chair. The only problem was that he couldn't see a thing.

"All I see is feet!" said Foop.

"Why don't we both sit at the end?" asked Anti Cosmo who poofed up another big chair.

"Very well, but I require a booster seat at once!" said Foop from under the table.

The two barely got past the universal domination part of the discussion when they started at it again.

"Any ideas for universal domination?" asked Anti Cosmo. The one who suggested they get an elephant and have it step on stuff spoke up.

"Ok, I got it right this time. Why don't we get missiles…"

"Yes?" said Anti Cosmo.

"And, blow up burger world?"

Anti Cosmo scowled and reached for the 'eject the guy that's acting like an idiot' button. However, when he tried to press the button, another hand was already on it. Foop's. They both continued to try and press the button while the other Anti Fairies tilted their head to their side. Finally, the button did eject something. Both the father and the son went rocketing sky high out of the castle.

"Well, that's it for taday folks, come to next week's meetin'." said Anti Wanda and ushered everyone out.

Anti Wanda sighed. She had to do something about this, maybe even see a counselor…

_Well that's it for now. Thanks to all that reviewed for the first chapter! I hope you review for this one too:3_


	3. Chapter 3

_Finally, I thought of how this chapter would turn out! This one was a little hard to churn out of my head because I had so many ideas for this one! You can guess what this chapters all about by just looking at the title. And I think it's going to be kinda fun writing for Foop later on in the story, the little devil. So here's chapter 3!_

**Chapter 3: Mama ain't havin' it**

The next morning, Anti Wanda left while Anti Cosmo and Foop were still asleep to see the vounsler. She pounded on the building's door. A muffled voice came from the other side. Anti Wanda continued to pound on the door. The door opened, but Anti Wanda accidentally hit the poor man right in the face.

"Oops, sorry about that!" she said.

"It's alright, but why are you up so early, it's 3:00 in the morning!" said the sleepy counselor, rubbing his head.

"I need to talk to ya Mr. Anti Gerald. It's important!" Anti Wanda said.

"Come back at 9:00. It's waaay before my hours." said the counselor before shutting the door in her face.

"But sir, it's about Anti Cosmo and Foop!" The counselor reopened the door.

"Anti Cosmo and Foop you say? Well then, come inside!" Anti Wanda went in. Mr. Anti Gerald chuckled softly.

"So what wrong with poor ol' Anti Cosmo and Foop, and why aren't they here if they need counseling?" Anti Wanda took a seat.

"Well, I don't want them to you know, stay separate and argue all the time. They would never agree to go counselin'"

"Hmm mmm, start from the beginning." said Anti Gerald.

"Well, it all started when Foop was born, he was so cute and already so evil and independent. His father didn't take well to him trying to destroy anything without them doing it together and…"

"Just get to the important part." interrupted Anti Gerald.

"…Foop and Anti Cosmo aren'ts gettin' along well at all!" Anti Wanda said. Anti Gerald rubbed his chin.

"Yes, well what they need is what I like to call forceful bonding!"

"Wha's in the heck is that?" asked Anti Wanda.

"It's when you force them to spend time together. Very common among stressful mothers." the male Anti Fairy answered.

"But how am I going to get them to do that?!" asked Anti Wanda. The counselor shrugged.

"I don't know, but you can always try watching the mother academy. It's on 7:00 central. Now be off with you, I have to get back to sleeping." He pushed her out of his door. Anti Wanda smiled. She knew what she was going to do.

Later on the night, Anti Wanda watched the Mother's academy like Anti Gerald said. It started with mothers scolding their children forcefully. A really rough woman appeared in the T.V screen.

"Are you one of millions of women who is having trouble keeping their family together?"

"Yeah."said Anti Wanda.

"DON'T SAY THAT IN SUCH A SOFT VOICE! THAT'S HOW THEY GET YOU! IF YOU WANT YOUR HUSBAND AND SON TO LISTEN TO YOU, YA GOT TO BE TOUGH! NOW I'LL ASK YOU AGAIN, ARE YOU ONE OF THE MOTHERS HAVING TROUBLE KEEPING FAMILY TOGETHER?"

"YEAH!" exclaimed Anti Wanda.

"The first step to being a great mother is to let whatever your spouse and son want."

"Really?" asked Anti Wanda.

"NO, NOT REALLY! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU? PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" screamed the woman.

After several incorrect answers later, Anti Wanda was able to talk in a tough voice and knew how to handle the two boys.

"SO, do you know what to do with your boys?" asked the woman one the screen.

"M'am yes, m'am!" replied Anti Wanda.

"Well go and get those two and have them bond immediately!" Anti Wanda saluted and went into the room where Anti Cosmo and Foop were sulking around. She blew her whistle which alerted the two immediately.

"Listen up! You twos ain't just gonna sit around and do nothing together! You two's gonna bond and bond right now!" Anti Cosmo spoke up.

"Dear, are you feeling well today? Perhaps you should rest." Anti Wanda slapped him. Anti Cosmo looked shocked.

"Honey!?"

"There's gonna be some changes around here. You guys better start bonding and to do so you're gonna start with these two books righ' here!" Anti Wanda commanded and made a heavy book fall on each of their heads.

"Ow, bonding isn't supposed to hurt!" said Foop, rubbing his head.

"Well said." said Anti Cosmo. Anti Wanda's face brightened.

"See? You two's already bonding! I must be doing the right thang! Now I want you to read every last bit of these books ok?" The mother left the room. Anti Cosmo and Foop took the books that fell on their heads and looked at them properly.

"How to behave and why!?" said Foop.

"Manners can be fun?" said Anti Cosmo.

They looked at their books, at each other and at their books again.

"Father, are you going to read this book?" asked Foop

"Are you serious? I have more important things to do besides be here all day reading this cursed book." Replied Anti Cosmo.

"Me too." agreed Foop and they both tried to walk out of there. They were both painfully shocked. For the first time, they realized that there were metal bracelets on their ankles. Anti Wanda reappeared.

"Oh yeah, I knew you would try an escape, so I took the liberty in installin' bracelets that shock you every time you put that book down without being done with it." Anti Cosmo glared at her.

"You are _so _not getting anything for our anniversary."

"Or Mother's day." added Foop. Anti Wanda just smiled. She didn't care, her strategy was already working! She left the room again leaving, Anti Cosmo and Foop unattended. Anti Cosmo and Foop picked up their books and started to read forcefully.

"Having good manners is really just living with other people,*sighs*pleasantly." read Anti Cosmo, slowly falling to sleep from boredom.

"Honest people tell the zrgzzzzzzzzzz" Foop fell asleep, causing Anti Cosmo to fall asleep too. The books lay forgotten on the floor.

A few hours later, Anti Wanda came in to how they were doing. She plopped a heavy stack of papers on their laps, causing them to wake up.

"Wha?" they both said.

"It's time for your quiz." said Anti Wanda.

"But we don't any of this stuff." complained Foop.

"Then that's an F and an extra shock." said Anti Wanda reaching for her button.

"Shock?!" asked Anti Cosmo. They both again were painfully shocked as the wife laughed.

"You're mad woman!!!!" shouted Anti Cosmo. Anti Wanda just laughed.

_Wow, another chapter done, I hope I update this one soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow, it's been like a week since I updated! I'd expected this one to be done in three days, but I got a lot of other stories I'm working on ya know. SO here's Chapter 4(finally)_

**Chapter 4: Escape from the Crazy Psycho **

After a few hours of torture, Anti Cosmo and Foop made it safely into the emergency, 'If Anti Wanda goes crazy shelter.'

"I swear, if I see another Barney episode in my life…" began Foop, wiping the extra glitter that Anti Wanda made him use for a project off himself.

"Seriously, those get along tapes just made me want to hurl." said Anti Cosmo.

"Ugh, why is she doing this to us? How long is she going to keep this up?" wondered Foop.

"Until she sees that we've gotten along well." replied Anti Cosmo. They looked at each other, but then quickly turned their backs on each other.

"Forget it father, I do not get along with others." reminded Foop with his arms crossed.

"Me neither, but the fact that Anti Wanda is driving us crazy, that shouldn't stop us from escaping this mad house. I have a plan." he said and pulled out a floor plan of his house. "We're here, in the shelter, and here," he pointed at the big red x. "Is where the exit is. But first, to escape, we go into Anti Wanda's room where the key is located for these cursed bracelets." Foop was impressed.

"Hmm… that's very well planned out father, but I must ask, how will we get the bracelet key when mother's watchful eye is kept on us?"

"She'll get tired eventually. Always right after the late night snack?" Anti Cosmo explained. Foop smiled.

"Ok, tonight we do it, but first…I need a diaper change." Anti Cosmo groaned, but poofed up a pack of diapers and prepared for a diaper change.

--

That night, all dressed in black just to keep the scene more dramatic, Anti Cosmo and Foop left the shelter and crept into Anti Wanda's room. Anti Cosmo signaled Foop to wait by the door while he searched for the key. And sure enough, the key was right there beside the bed. Anti Cosmo went past the rubber duckies that were suppose to keep them out and grabbed the key. Anti Cosmo grinned.

"Oh Anti Wanda, sometimes it makes me so proud that you're an idiot."

"You can gloat later, right now get these things off us!" whispered Foop as loudly as he could without waking up his mother.

Anti Cosmo unlocked both of their bracelets and they both headed for the exit.

"Free at last!" said Anti Cosmo.

"OH yes, fresh air!" said Foop.

Unfortunately for them they didn't see the invisible string that was attached to the big butterfly net hovering above the exit. It came down on them with a crash.

"How stupid is that I used this exact same butterfly net to trap Jorgen, Cosmo, Wanda, and Timothy not too long ago, and now _I'm _trapped in it." said Anti Cosmo.

"Pretty stupid." said Foop. Anti Cosmo glared at his son. He had a funny feeling he would doing that a lot to his son.

"Thank you _son_. You're being a great help."

"Please tell me we can escape from this net."

"No, Anti Fairies and Fairies can't use magic to get themselves out, but that doesn't mean we can't saw ourselves out with them." He said, reaching where his wand was supposed to be.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" he said angrily.

"Took their wands too?" asked Foop.

"Yes, pretty much."

"Ah, how irony can be a cruel mistress sometimes." said Foop shaking his head. Anti Wanda came sniggering out holding both Foop's bottle and Anti Cosmo's wand. She laughed at her husband's and the child's failed attempt to escape the prison she made out of the castle.

"What, did you think you could just run away, from me just like that? I don't think so." she said, her hair flying in all directions, eyes bloodshot.

"Dearest, you're scaring Foop and me. Don't you think you're taking this way to seriously?" questioned A.C. Anti Wanda sent sparks flying out of Anti Cosmo's wand and into the butterfly net.

"You two evil geniuses have done it now. Now I'm gonna do something you won't like." said Anti Wanda and left the other two huddled together to wonder what horrible thing she was gonna do to them.

"What's she going to do?" asked Foop.

"When your mother gets mad, there's no telling what's going up in her mind." Anti Cosmo shuddered. Meanwhile Anti Wanda was on the phone in her room.

"I'ves tried everything, and I's hoping you could straighten' them out." she said. The sly voice on the end answered back.

"Of course Anti Wanda, I'll get right to it." Anti Wanda smiled.

"This is gonna be fun."

_Guess who it is that Anti Wanda was just talking to._


	5. Chapter 5

_Yay, update! Haven't done this one in a long time now, it was floating around in my head but never thought about typing it until now. Oh and as for your guesses on who was on the phone, one of them got it right. You know who you are. So here's the next chapter._

**Chapter 5: The Bad Scenarios and the Visitor **

For the next few days after the phone call, Anti Cosmo and Foop have watched Anti Wanda carefully. It was driving them crazy trying to figure out what Anti Wanda was going to do to them. But so far there was nothing out of the ordinary. Anti Cosmo and Foop have tried again and again to coax it out of her, but she would just smile and say, "I'll never tell." After a long day, Anti Cosmo plopped on his bed.

"Anti Wanda seems awfully happy at the moment, what do you think she'll do to us?"

"I don't know, but it must be something horrid like possibly…"

_(Bad Scenario number 1)_

"Ya'll gonna scrub the toilets!" ordered Anti Wanda.

"It's just toilets how bad can…MY WORD!" yelped Anti Cosmo, looking at how disgusting the toilets were. Foop cringed at the smell of the toilets.

"Let's get this over with, wait you haven't given us anything to clean with." noticed Anti Cosmo. Anti Wanda smiled her terrible grin.

"You're not going to use any gear, ya'll gonna use your bare hands!" The boys looked at the toilets on more time before fainting.

_(Bad scenario number 2)_

"That's it boys, massage my feet!" said Anti Wanda. Anti Cosmo and Foop shuddered at the sight of her disgusting toe fungus.

_(Bad scenario number 3) _

"Hello kids, my name's Bebo the clown! Are you ready to have some fun with me?" asked the blue dinosaur.

_(End bad scenarios)_

Both Anti Cosmo and Foop screamed. The doorbell rang. They screamed even more.

"This is it, it was nice knowing you!" said Anti Cosmo. Anti Wanda went to the door smiling.

"That must be her!" she exclaimed, as she opened the door. Anti Cosmo and Foop watched in horror as the door opened and at the door was a girl with about 12 pizzas.

"Here's your pizzas ma'm." she said, holding them up. Anti Wanda took them.

"Thanks Anti Stacy. Just put it on my husband's bill." Anti Stacy nodded and went on her way. When Anti Wanda closed the door, she saw her husband and son's mouth open, seemingly in shock. Either this wasn't their punishment, or Anti Wanda was more of a twit than they thought.

"What's the matter with you two?" she asked.

"But, we thought, you said," began Foop. Anti Wanda laughed.

"I already did something horrible to yous two." She saw the confused faces and continued. "For the last 4 days I watched ya'll get eaten alive by your own fear. And everybody knows that's the best kind of revenge you get on your husband and son."

"Pure," began Anti Cosmo.

"And absolute," said Foop.

"Brilliance." they both ended together. Anti Wanda blushed.

"Aw shucks it was nothin', and to celebrate, I got all this pizza for ya'll. Oh, and somebody very special is going to be joining us tonight."

"Someone special? Who could that be?" wondered Foop. Anti Wanda grinned and opened the front door. There stood at the doorway now was…" (_Drum roll please!)_

Anti Mama Cosma. Anti Cosmo was terrified.

"Mumsy?" The woman stepped into the castle.

"Anti Wanda, darling!" she said and embraced the female Anti Fairy. "How's my favorite Anti daughter in law? And oh look, you've grown up so much!" She looked at Foop in astonishment.

"And you must be my Anti grandson!" she detached herself from Anti Wanda to hug Foop.

"Don't you dare touch me." the youngest Anti Fairy growled. Anti Mama Cosma ignored the child and gave him a rib crushing hug anyway.

"Anti Wanda's told me so much about you! By the way, what's your name little guy?"

"Choking, not breathing!" gasped Foop.

"Choking, not breathing? What a weird name."

"His name's Foop." said Anti Cosmo.

She turned her attention to Anti Cosmo.

"Oh." was the only word she had for her only son.

"I love you too." grumbled Anti Cosmo.

"I can see you're still with…my son. That is, if you can call him one. Anti Wanda darling, have you ever considered a divorce?"

"Why are you here?" growled the son of Anti Mama Cosma.

"Sweet Anti Wanda told me all about your bonding problem with your son and I help to intend fix it." explained Anti Mama Cosma. She turned to Anti Wanda. "He always didn't communicate with his family well, why he had the same problem bonding with his father. The only person who he actually liked was his great grandfather. Anti Cosmo turned around to face his mother.

"And for a good reason too. Great grandfather was the only one who understood me." Anti Mama Cosma glared at her son.

"Yes, well now I can see why you're so smart. Anyway, I know a way to solve Anti Cosmo's and Foop's problem. We'll have an Anti Reunion!"

"Absolutely not, the Anti Cosma family has been scattered across the universe for centuries and that's how I'd like it to stay that way." said Anti Cosmo.

"Oh Foop and Anti Wanda let's go and plan for this special reunion." said Anti Mama Cosma. Anti Wanda followed the woman into the other room, but Foop looked at Anti Cosmo curiously.

"Father, why do you hate your mother so much?"

"I don't hate her, she hates me! Everything I do is wrong in her eyes. To her, I'm an embarrassment to the family. And now the entire Anti Cosma family coming over for a reunion is bound to be trouble and not the trouble I like."

_Do you like? Any suggestions to improve?_


	6. Chapter 6

_It's been a while since I've updated heh sorry for the long wait. I was trying to get As Long As me done so I wouldn't have to worry about it when school started on the 26__th__. This was a hard one for me to write for some reason, I just had some trouble with this chapter, but I guess life goes on._

**Chapter 6: The Anti Reunion**

_This is FFN news with your newswoman, Fairy Hart._

The T.V man revealed Fairy Hart, who had bags under her eyes, frizzled hair, and the tired expression you get when you've been up for 23 hours. In a low, tired voice she spoke into the microphone.

"Thanks Carl, it's been three weeks since the infamous baby Foop made his daring break from jail. And so far, there has been no clear evidence how he did it and where he his whereabouts might be. Also more heartbreaking news, that we've used up all our coffee supply that was supposed to last a year, oh and many of the detectives and police investigators are growing tired of looking for the *yawn* escapee, back to you Carl." The cameraman turned the camera to focus on Carl, who was fast asleep. Unsure of what to do, the man turned the camera back to Fairy Hart, but discovered she'd passed out too. The camera man shrugged and decided to join his crew in dreamland. The camera blanked out and instead said 'Please stand by'. Back at the fairly odd family's underground bunker shelter, Timmy, Cosmo and Poof where getting sick of being in the metal thing.

"Wanda please, don't you think that if Foop wanted to come back to destroy Poof, he would have done it by now?" asked Timmy.

"Yeah, I have to go to the bathroom, I don't think my adult diaper can take much more of this!" moaned Cosmo.

"No, I'm not taking any chances. That's what Foop wants you to think, you let your guard down, and then BOOM! He swoops down and grabs you like you're a small mouse and he's a hawk!"

"But what about my parents, it's been 3 weeks, don't you think they'd worry about me?" asked Timmy.

_Somewhere on Mount Everest…_

"It was great of us to take a vacation to the Mount Everest resort." said Mr. Turner.

"Yeah, but isn't something missing, like our son?" asked Mrs. Turner.

"We have a son?" questioned Mr. Turner. Mrs. Turner glared at her husband.

"Oh yeah, that son. Don't worry; he's probably at home being a good little boy." said Mr. Turner. His wife relaxed.

"Well I guess you're right. Though, what would Timmy do for 3 weeks?" The husband shrugged and went back to climbing the mountain.

"No, I think they're not even concerned about you." replied Wanda. Timmy groaned. Poof started to cry for the 56th time this morning. Timmy and Cosmo covered their ears.

"Ahh, make it stop!" screamed Cosmo. "If he starts crying then I'll start crying!" And sure enough, the green haired fairy did. Timmy shrugged and started doing it too. Wanda rolled her eyes and just watched the babies cry their hearts out.

Meanwhile in Anti Fairy World, Jorgen rapped is fingers on the table. 3 weeks without any sleep was enough to make a fairy cranky, but Jorgen was particularly cranky. He'd missed at least 23 episodes of the popular soap opera, _'All my Biceps'_ looking for that little Anti Fairy monster, and now he was missing a marathon of the show because a guard had called him.The guard trembled before the muscle bound fairy's might.

"Well?" he said in his deep voice.

"Uh well, Mister Jorgen Von Strangle sir, there's been a rumor going on that there are large number of Anti Fairies from all over the universe going to Anti Fairy World. We think that Anti Cosmo's planning something very deadly by using his relatives to do that." Jorgen banged his fist on the table, causing the small fairy to quiver with enormous fear.

"Unacceptable, this must be stopped! Get my wand, I'm taking a trip to Anti Fairy World!" he announced. The guard saluted and rushed off to the weapons vault where Jorgen usually put his enormous wand. A few seconds later, he came back with it, tired from the mass weight he'd been carrying. Jorgen grabbed it. "Time to get to the bottom of this once and for all." he announced and poofed away. The guard fainted from the heavy wand.

In Anti Fairy World, Anti Cosmo watched hopelessly as Anti Wanda, Foop and his mother put up decorations in the castle. There was even a sign that said in bright PINK, CURSIVE letters, 'Welcome Anti Cosma Family!' The leader shuddered. He loathed pink, let alone any other color that was bright and symbolized goodness and happiness. No doubt that his mother was behind the whole pink thing in the first place, since she was behind this entire idiotic reunion. Anti Wanda and Anti Mama Cosma giggled together.

"This is going to be the best reunion that I've ever been to!" his mom exclaimed.

"It's the only reunion you've been to." muttered Anti Cosmo. His mother pretended not to hear him.

"Oh, why can't Anti Cosmo be more like you Anti Wanda? I'm sure he could learn a thing or two from you." she said, saying every word extra loud so Anti Cosmo could hear them. He just groaned and turned his back from them.

"If only something, _anything_ would put a stop to this foolishness." he said. As if on cue, a big explosion poof came. There stood Jorgen with his arms crossed. Anti Cosmo quickly hid Foop in the broom closet so the fairy wouldn't see him.

"Anti Cosmo, why am I not surprised that you're the one causing trouble again? You thought you could it from me, didn't you."

"Hide what; I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about." said Anti Cosmo, with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Don't act like you don't know puny Anti Fairy, I'm talking about your evil plan to destroy Earth by using your family. Well it won't work." said the muscular fairy. A.C breathed a sigh of relief he wasn't talking about Foop. He smiled. Maybe he could use this accusation to his advantage. Putting his hands up, he made a false confession.

"Bravo Jorgen, you caught me. I guess I shouldn't have underestimated a superior fairy mind such as yours."

"You're darn right you shouldn't! I'm putting a stop to this reunion once and for all." declared Jorgen. Anti Mama Cosma spoke up.

"Now wait just a minute here, we haven't been planning anything evil, and we were just planning this simple reunion."

"Say what now?" asked a surprised Jorgen.

"It's true Jorgen, alls we'ves been doin' is tryin' to throw ours very special reunion." said Anti Wanda. Anti Cosmo covered both his wife's and his mother's mouths. He wasn't going down that easily.

"They're delirious! We've been hatching a scheme this entire time." Jorgen rubbed his chin.

"You wouldn't admit to it if it was true so I'll take the ladies word-for now, but if I see anything out of the ordinary, anything at all, I'll be coming for you." said the fairy and then poofed back to his own world. Anti Cosmo sank to his knees.

"No, I'm telling the truth for once! Please put a stop to this nonsense!" said A.C, almost crying. Foop came out of the broom closet, dusting all the dust off of him.

"So I'm guessing that you failed to convenience Jorgen that it was actually a scheme and now the reunion still going?" Anti Cosmo sadly nod his head.

"Yes Foop the reunion's still on, unfortunately."

The next day the Anti Family was awoken by the sound of groovy music.

"Oh good, it seems your uncle Anti Andy is here." said Anti Mama Cosma to Anti Cosmo.

"Great, my dream come true." said A.C and went outside with the others to greet him. A van was parked in front of the drawbridge. The person got out. His hair was long; he wore spectacles, had on bell bottoms, a bandanna in his hair, and wore a plain T-shirt with A peace sign on it.

"Hey how's my little nephew, still worrying about those pesky political problem?" Anti Cosmo rolled his eyes.

"Yes uncle, and I can still you're fighting 'The government.'" Anti Andy shook his head.

"Nah, I gave up on that kind of stuff centuries ago. The humans did something right when they created Woodstock in 1969, too bad it didn't last. It was a hippie's paradise! So that's why out of this world hippies created a world where it's always the 1970's, people are vegetarians, and where my things are your things. Want to use my toothbrush?" Anti Cosmo managed to force a smile.

"Uh, no. I have to meet the other relatives." he said and took off.

"Tell me when the spirit of peace and love calls you!" called out A.C's uncle.

"Are all our relatives going to be like _that_?" asked Foop, disgusted.

"Thank heavens no." a whistle sounded, "But they're not going to be pleasant either."

They both turned around. Standing there was a very tall woman with heavy army boots, camouflage pants, a tank top, and a whistle around her neck. At the same time she looked attractive, yet very rough and deadly.

"Hello Anti Cosmo, I can still see you're still the wimpiest nephew I have." she said.

"Aunt Anti Julie-" began Anti Cosmo, but he was stopped by his Aunt.

"Don't you Aunt Anti Julie me. I know you haven't been doing your daily warm ups otherwise you'd be a hunk! Why when you were a boy…" a flashback starts to kick in, but Anti Cosmo shoos it away.

"It would be torture for all those people in the audience to see me do all those squats. Perhaps you'd better join my uncle." warned Anti Cosmo. Aunt Anti Julie nodded and went over to A.C's uncle.

Another car rolled in. The person who came out had a violin case, her hair was wrapped up in a bun and she wore a small dress. She was small and round. Next to her was a small man wearing a beret and a smock.

"Ah look, it's our grandson and great grandson." said the woman.

"The one grandson who nobody in this family understands?" wondered the man with a French accent.

"Yes Anti Jacques, exactly that one."

"Hello Anti Jacques and Anti Carly, it's nice seeing you again." said Anti Cosmo bitterly. Before they could reply, a limo came up to the castle. Out stepped a hip-hop artist.

"Oh please say that's not him." said Anti Cosmo, burying his face in his hands. Music started to play.

"Because when I arrive  
I, I'll bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What this is, forgot?-"

"Um, Uncle Anti Steven?" asked Anti Cosmo. The guy looked at him.

"Hey, it's my nephew A.C! What's going on?"

"Nothing Anti Steven, absolutely nothing." said Anti Cosmo. Another car pulled up. Out stepped twins. One was a woman who wore pigtails, had freckles, wore braces, and wore dorky glasses and a classic school girl shirt and skirt. The boy wore suspenders, and like the female, wore glasses, braces, and had freckles. His shirt was tucked in to complete the nerd look.

"Wow, we got here in 7.5 hours," began the boy.

"So that means that science world is only 2.5 light years away and Math world 3.6." finished the girl. They looked at A.C.

"Oh, it's you." they both said.

"Cousins Anti William and Anti Bertha how nice of you to visit." said Anti Cosmo sarcastically.

"We're missing the Math meeting for this," began Anti William.

"So it better be a good reunion!" finished Anti Bertha. They both walked off. Anti Cosmo sighed and wondered where Foop went. A group of ladies were crowding around him, cooing at the small but destructive baby.

"Awe, he's like a cute lil' eighth note." said Anti Carly. Foop couldn't take it; he bit down on his great grandma's finger _hard. _Grandma Anti Carly leapt back in shock and pain. Anti Cosmo heard her scream and came over to the group.

"Whatever is the matter?" asked A.C.

"Your son just bit me! And it hurt!" yelled the woman. A.C smirked.

"Well, just wait until his adult fangs grow in."

"Ugh, he's so like you Anti Cosmo. I should have known this would be a like father, like son situation." said Anti Carly.

"What do you mean?' asked Foop.

"He was just like you when you where growing up. Just as…independent." said Anti Steven.

Anti Cosmo folded his arms. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"THEN MAY I REMIND YOU!?" boomed a voice. Everyone turned around. There in torn up clothes stood a man with cracked glasses and untidy hair. Everyone was startled, even Anti Cosmo.

"Father, what an unexpected surprise. I thought you were in that Bermuda Triangle on Earth."

"And I finally got out no thanks to you! You and your great grandfather, always cooking up major trouble. Gather round everyone, I'll tell you the story of Anti Cosmo's babyhood."

When I first learned that my wife was pregnant, I thought that my child was going to be just like me. But then…"

_Flashback… _

Anti Daddy Cosma looked at the Anti Fairy baby.

"Hmm, I thought it would look more like you than Me." said the dad to Anti Mama Cosma.

"And I thought he'd have your eyes. Look at them, they're green!"

"Whose ever heard of an Anti Fairy with green eyes?" asked the dad.

"Mother, Father, are you going to stop making comments about how different you'd expected me to be and name me already?" asked the baby, looking around.

"Er, he can talk?" asked the mom. The baby rolled his eyes.

"Alright you're the opposite of Cosmo so your name should be Anti Cosmo."

"Yes, yes I figured that out while you two were busy talking about me."

Anti Mama Cosma narrowed her eyes. "I don't think I'm going to like this kid."

It was pretty soon that the Anti Parents realized that the child needed glasses and-

The flashback was interrupted by Foop.

"How does this make him like me?" he asked. Anti Mama Cosma spoke up.

"Well for starters, he wanted to rule the universe on his own and he was fiercely independent. He didn't want to rule the universe together as a family, so he lured his father down on Earth and into the Bermuda triangle. And that's how he became the next Anti Fairy leader by the age of 3."

The stories went on and on and on and on. Anti Mama Cosma exaggerating them a bit to make them look even more horrible to the family.

"Oh where's my great grandfather when I need him?" Anti Cosmo said, as he looked at his mom telling those stories with his dad.

Just then a demon winged horse flew down on them. It was holding a carriage on it. The family became scared.

"I thought you said you didn't send out the invitation to him!" said Anti Julie. Anti Mama Cosma looked surprised.

"I-I didn't. It's like he knows everything."

"It must be my great grandfather!" exclaimed Anti Cosmo. The carriage landed on ground with a thud. The crowd gasped. The person came out. It was an old Anti Fairy. A _very _old Anti Fairy.

"Hello everybody!" said the old man. Everybody looked surprised.

"That's your great grandfather, that's what he looks like?" asked Foop in disgust.

"Are you kidding? This was my costume for a dress party." With a wave of the old man's wand, there was a big gigantic explosion. Smoke filled the scenery followed by malicious laughter. Everyone stepped back. The fog cleared and there stood a devilishly handsome anti fairy man with a mustache and a goatee, oh and a monocle over his eye.

"That's my great, great grandfather?" asked Foop in astonishment.

"Well what did you think he'd look like?" asked Anti Cosmo. "A pile of dust?"

"Well, yeah!" said Foop. Everyone else cowered in fear.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my great grandson. How've you been?"

"Fine, but would've been a lot better if you hadn't been off in other worlds, causing misery." said Anti Cosmo.

"Yeah, well…smallpox and the black death didn't create itself you know." the Anti Fairy said.

"I thought some idiot named Binky created the black death." said Anti Carly. The Anti Fairy waved a dismissive hand.

"Only because I told him it was a rock band on the phone and that it would be perfect to unleash on Earth."

"Wow, you truly give bad luck a bad name." said Anti Jacques.

"Give it a bad name? I'm the one who created it in the first place! And being on the Anti Fairy Council for at least 30,000 years has taught me one thing; YOU CAN NEVER HAVE TOO MUCH MISERY." he laughed. The rest shook in fear.

"Former Anti Fairy leader, Leader of the Anti Fairy Council, Bad luck creator, is there nothing you can't do?" asked Foop.

"Well, no. I've done it all." said the Anti Fairy. "Unlike my granddaughter who actually shunned some of the greatest minds in our family away. He gave a glare to Anti Mama Cosma who shrank back in her seat. "Well come now my great grandson and my great, great grandson, we've got lots of talking to do."

_Suggestions? Reviews? Fire away!_


End file.
